Love is not Tangible
by Kitsunegirl4ever
Summary: Yukina is trying to find a kid from her childhood,When it turns out to be someone close to her, will Hiei allow the relationship when her sister does ? Kurama x YukinaIts better than it sounds...please read and review.. ::cries:: PLEASE


Love is not Tangible

Chapter 1

KG: Yup another YYH fic by yours truly. This time the fic is dedicated to :draws name from hat: Hieisfan666 :smiles: The title...well...I'm not sure why I chose it...

Kurama: But KG... all the names in the hat was Hieifan666...

KG: I know.

Hiei: As usual...KG owns nothing...maybe a third of a snickers... the mini one anyways...

Summary: Yukina is trying to find a kid from her childhood,When it turns out to be someone close to her, will Hiei allow the relationship when her sister does ? Kurama x Yukina

Rated: M

Why: Sexual themes...and other stuff that may be in here...maybe rape... ... or S&M

Story waring: The characters dont have the same life style like in the anime... if they did then...this would be much harder to write this... yes OCs too.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

_She was young, only 6 years old, she was walking down by the stream in the woods. She stopped by the stream to clean her face from the scrapes, bruises and whips she had gotten a hour ago when her father had beaten her for not doing what he wanted her to do. She then looked up when she saw a shadow of a young boy hovering over her. He handed her a towel and sat by her. "What do you want from me...have you come to rape me also?" Yukina said wiping her face and then crying from fear of what the boy may do to her._

_" I'm not here to hurt you...I only want to be your friend...thats all I want." The young boy who appeared to be 8 said to her. He wrapped his arms around Yukina and held her close to him. He felt her relax in his arms then became frightened when they heard Yukina's father yell for her. _

_" Oh no... he's gonna find me." Yukina said then started to run. _

"And that was what happened 9 years ago... I havent seen the boy since... but...something tells me that he is closer to me than I may think...I wanted to tell me that I love him. " Yukina said then smiled.

Liei (Yukina's and Hiei's older sister...I'll tell you more at the end of the chapter) shook her head and rolled her eyes. " Look Yukina...you can't just bump into a stanger and automatically fall in love with them...its not right nor nartual." She said then took a bite of her pizza then continued. "And besides... You knew and still know nothing about the boy...and even if you did run into him...he'll probably not remember you nor return your feelings."

" Not necessarily Liei...after all...it is possible that this boy could still possibly love Yukina... who knows...maybe the boy actually know her and is keeping an eye out for her in secret." Kurama said then smiled at her slightly trying to give her the hint she needed.

" :smiles: Really Kurama? You think he knows me and know who I am?" Yukina said smiling and looking around for any suspicious people. " I can't wait to find him."

" Your clueless Yukina..." Hiei said while eating his "sweet snow" " :smiles: Oh my beloved sweet snow...how could I live without you."

Everyone looked at Hiei as he started to lick his ice cream like a 6 year old. " Its ice cream...ice...cream... I-C-E C-R-E-A-M! ICE CREAM DAMMIT!" Liei said getting annoyed.

" I CAN SAY WHAT EVER I..." Hiei started before Kurama shoved a pickle in Hiei's mouth to shut him up.

Kurama got up and pulled Yukina out of her chair. " I think we need to talk Yukina..." Kurama said then looked at Yukina.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

KG: xx I dont think this wfic will turn out how I want it... anyway...about Liei... I have several made up YYH characters... simply by changing the first letter of Hiei's and Kurama's name... they are also my role play characters... this may be the only fic i make with my role play characters in it... :looks down: anyway... Liei is like a female verison of Hiei but stronger and more... heartless... I guess you can say that... she is also faster and older and more skilled with a sword than Hiei. I think i'll add a few more characters just in case i need to...maybe a side chapter on this stuff...depends on my reviews... I promise this fic will get better...just stay put...please R&R


End file.
